Sus propias personas
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras encontrar a Logan emborrachándose, sus compañeros le preguntan qué pasó y reciben más información de la que esperaban.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Jean-s-Clone-Challenge-X-Men-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** Para quienes no los saben, en los cómics (especialmente en _**Marvel Comics**_ ) clonar es algo común y muchos personajes prominentes son clones. Entre ellos se encuentran las Stepford Cuckoos (cinco, ahora tres, clones de Emma Frost), Stryfe (clon de Cable), X-23 (clon femenino de Wolverine) y Madelyne Pryor (clon de Jean Grey, así como la primera esposa de Cyclops y madre de Cable). Se que hay más, pero esos son los más importantes. Y estaba pensando sobre clones, específicamente las Stepford Cuckoos, y mi mente empezó a derivar. No voy a explicar exactamente mi forma de pensar pero termine con esta idea: ¿Y si FemHarry fuese un clon de Jean Grey?

Parte de esto viene del hecho de que Madelyne eventualmente se convirtió en una villana, y no era (no estoy al día sobre ella, por lo que no se si todavía esta así o el problema se ha arreglado) exactamente estable mentalmente. Además esta el hecho de que Jean, como el Fénix, es una de las, o la, más poderosas mutantes. Vale, parte de ello proviene de ser el Avatar principal de la Fuerza Fénix, pero aún así...

La otra parte viene del hecho de que he visto historias en las que Harry es el hijo/primo/sobrino/otro pariente de Jean, pero nunca su clon.

Finalmente, antes de que me vaya por las ramas, aquí esta el desafío.

 **Requisitos:**

\- FemHarry.

\- FemHarry debe ser un clon de Jean Grey (como termino con los Potter y con magia además de las habilidades mutantes de Jean es decisión tuya).

\- FemHarry debe cruzarse con los X-Men, quienes descubren que es una clon (probablemente tanto por su parecido a Jean como por un análisis de sangre).

\- Aunque FemHarry puede ser un Avatar de la Fuerza Fénix (esto es decisión de autor) NO puede ser tan poderosa como Jean.

\- Este es más un aviso que un requisito. FemHarry FUE criada de forma distinta que Jean. Esto significa que, aunque es su clon y tiene la apariencia básica de Jean (ya que dependiendo de como escribes esta historia FemHarry podría ser más pequeña que Jean debido a malnutrición por culpa de los Dursley, o incluso necesitar gafas por la misma razón, además de tener, si lo hace, distintas cicatrices, tatuajes, piercings,...) y sus habilidades mutantes, debe tener una actitud/personalidad distinta a la de Jean. Puede ser similar pero no la misma.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Emparejamiento FemSlash.

\- FemHarry/X-23 (podrían empezar a relacionarse por el hecho de que ambas son clones).

\- FemHarry/una de, o incluso todas, las Stepford Cuckoos.

\- FemHarry/Rachel Summers (algo incestuoso considerando que FemHarry es un clon de la madre de Rachel...).

\- FemHarry/Jean (especialmente si sitúas la historia en el universo _**X-Men: Evolution**_ ).

\- FemHarry/Madelyne.

\- (Porque creo que iba a hacer una historia interesante) La historia ocurre antes de que Jean "muera" en los cómics y FemHarry se lleva mejor con Emma Frost que con Jean.

\- FemHarry siendo clonada de Jean y Lily.

\- FemHarry NO es un Avatar de la Fuerza Fénix, a pesar de ser una clon de Jean.

\- En lugar de aumentar sus habilidades telepáticas/telekineticas, la Fuerza Fénix aumenta su poder mágico (especialmente si emparejas a FemHarry y a Jean).

\- Niña-Que-Vivió-Equivocada.

\- FemHarry consigue un tatuaje/piercing o tiñe su pelo para diferenciarse de Jean una vez que descubre que es una clon.

* * *

Charles Xavier, conocido como Professor X por los alumnos de su escuela, se quedo mirando incrédulo como James Howlett, el profesor de gimnasia, bebía de un solo trago el contenido de una lata de cerveza antes de lanzarla a una pequeña montaña de latas vacías que se estaba formando sobre la mesa.

 _"...¿Sabéis porque esta así?"_ pregunto el parapléjico a sus compañeros Scott Summers y Henry Philip McCoy, más conocidos como Cyclops y Beast debido a sus habilidades mutantes, con preocupación. No porque Logan estuviese bebiendo alcohol, dado que eso era algo que hacia habitualmente, sino porque la cantidad que necesitaba para emborracharse mataría a cualquier otra persona y hacerlo significaba que necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente.

 _"No, solo que abrió la nevera buscando una cerveza hace una hora y no ha parado desde entonces"_ dijo Henry educadamente. El hombre cubierto de pelaje azul sabia que su compañero tenia muchas razones para emborracharse, pero para llegar a este punto tenia que haber pasado algo tan malo que realmente quisiese borrarlo de su cabeza al destruir sus neuronas de forma temporal.

 _"Hope"_ dijo repentinamente James mientras abría otra lata _"Hope Potter"_

 _"¿El clon de Jean que descubrimos en Inglaterra hace dos meses?"_ pregunto Scott perplejo, esperando que su actitud no fuese el resultado de un intento de ligar con la adolescente de dieciséis años que encontraron durante una misión en la Comunidad Mágica Británica, por mucho que se pareciese a Jean Grey.

Que era su clon estaba claro desde el principio, dado que era físicamente idéntica a Jean cuando esta tenia dieciséis años y ya se habían cruzado previamente con otros clones, como su exmujer Madelyne Pryor. Solo para asegurarse hicieron una prueba de A.D.N. que salio positiva, aunque Hope les dejo claro cuando descubrió la situación que ella no era Jean.

Si alguien la viese ahora no les costaría creerla. No solo era mucho más delgada que su compañera debido a no haber comido mucho durante su juventud, lo cual hizo muy satisfactoria para todos la visita que Logan hizo a los Dursley para convencerlos de darle la custodia de Hope a su padrino Sirius, sino que su pelo era purpura gracias a un tinte y sus elecciones de vestimenta mostraban claramente todas las cicatrices que había obtenido manteniéndose con vida en la "escuela" conocida como Hogwarts o a manos de sus parientes.

La mayor diferencia, sin embargo, era su actitud. Su personalidad era más parecida a la de James que a la de Jean, algo que obviamente tenia que ver con el hecho de que, en lugar de tener padres que la apoyasen y una adolescencia normal como su amiga, Hope había sido criada por una familia abusiva y tenido que luchar por su vida desde que tenia once años.

Esto naturalmente la había hecho extremadamente desconfiada, viendo a todo el mundo como posibles futuros traidores, pero lograr que Sirius Black, su padrino, consiguiese el juicio que se merecía y hacerla participe en la investigación que el equipo hizo sobre sus orígenes les ayudo a ganarse su confianza y la hizo más dispuesta a escapar de un país donde todos la usaban sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

En lo referente a sus orígenes, revisando los papeles de los Potter en Gringotts encontraron un documento que indicaba que los padres de Hope habían ido a una clínica de fecundación in vitro para tenerla. Registrando el lugar descubrieron que era un frente usado por uno de sus enemigos habituales, el doctor Nathaniel Essex o Mr. Sinister como le gustaba ser llamado, para conseguir la financiación necesaria para sus experimentos amorales con seres humanos.

Una pelea contra sus esbirros minutos después, en la cual Hope participo activamente, les había llevado a confrontar al doctor, que la reconoció de inmediato y no tuvo problemas en explicar como la había creado para ver si era posible ser una persona mágica y un mutante al mismo tiempo al combinar el A.D.N. de Jean con los genes mágicos de Lily Evans, que se parecía lo suficiente a Jean como para que nadie sospechase que pasaba algo inusual. Entonces casualmente menciono como de decepcionado estaba de que todo lo que sus investigaciones le indicaban era que ella solo era una bruja y Hope, que había tenido algo de esperanza de que por lo menos su creador tuviese su bienestar en cuenta, se enfado.

Naturalmente Essex había logrado escapar, pero solo por la aparición oportuna de Albus Dumbledore dado que le dio a Hope un nuevo objetivo sobre el que desatar su furia. Incluso con una reliquia mágica legendaria como la Varita de Saúco en sus manos el anciano director no pudo sobrevivir a tener la Fuerza Fénix, a pesar de que el control de la misma por parte de Hope no era tan bueno como el de Jean Grey, en su contra potenciando todos sus hechizos y haciéndola ser capaz de usarlos sin varita. La última vez que Xavier o cualquiera de los X-Men había visto algo parecido había sido durante sus peleas contra el antiguo mutante conocido como Apocalypse, lo que les hizo decidir que era mejor apartarse para no ser atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

Hope se había desmayado por agotamiento tras lograr matar a Dumbledore y los X-Men la habían llevado a una localización segura junto a Sirius para permitirle recuperarse y darles la oferta de ir con ellos a Estados Unidos, que habían aceptado de inmediato una vez que Hope se despertó a pesar de las dudas que Sirius tenia al respecto dado que pensaba que su otro gran enemigo, Voldemort, podría intentar seguirlos.

Ella entonces reveló que le había destruido cuando tenia doce años y entro en contacto con la Fuerza Fénix por primera vez, dado que esta había detectado el trozo del alma del Señor Oscuro que parasitaba su cuerpo y su reacción había sido no solo destruirlo, sino también volatilizar el alma de Tom Ryddle y a todos sus seguidores a través de las Marcas que este había puesto en sus cuerpos. El verdadero problema era que Albus estaba obsesionado con una profecía hecha por una borracha poco antes de su nacimiento y se negaba a creer que Voldemort estaba muerto a pesar de las muchas pruebas de lo contrario.

Cualquier posible respeto que Sirius tenia por el anciano desapareció una vez que Hope revelo que los "Mortífagos" que les habían atacado en el Departamento de Misterios y que casi habían matado a Sirius, como había descubierto al escanear los pensamientos superficiales de uno de ellos, eran mercenarios contratados por Albus para convencer a Fudge de que los seguidores de Voldemort habían vuelto a las andadas. Resultaba increíble lo que algunas personas podían hacer por sus ideales, pero tras lidiar con los Amigos de la Humanidad a lo largo de los años los X-Men no tuvieron problemas en aceptar que Albus pudo ser capaz de ordenar las muertes de varios de sus seguidores porque deseaba vivir una mentira.

 _"Ella...y...Laura estab...estaban en la misma habitación"_ dijo Logan finalmente al ver que no había más alcohol en la nevera.

 _"¿Y eso es importante...?"_ cuestiono Henry confundido antes de que él y sus compañeros se diesen cuenta de que pasaba _"Oh, no me extraña que intentes borrar la imagen de tu cabeza"_

Por supuesto que su amigo deseaba ahogar su mente en alcohol. Descubrir que su hija, ya que, como su clon, Laura técnicamente era hija suya, estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con una persona idéntica a su exnovia iba a ser suficiente razón como para que cualquiera se emborrachase.

Por otro lado, los tres admitieron mentalmente que ya veían venir esa relación desde hacia mucho tiempo. Laura, más conocida como X-23, tenia los mismos gustos que Logan y Hope la veía como un alma gemela porque ambas eran clones que habían sufrido abusos durante su niñez y a quienes alguien trato de convertir en armas. Si a eso se le añadía el hecho de que Laura parecía haber heredado la extraña habilidad natural de James para atraer mujeres, era casi predecible que hubiesen pasado tan rápido de hacerse amigas a empezar una relación amorosa.

 _"Hola chicos"_ dijo la susodicha detrás suya antes de ver el panorama _"¿Que le pasa a Logan?"_

Dándose la vuelta con la silla de ruedas para ver que estaba junto a Hope, Charles Xavier suspiro aliviado al ver que al menos no tenia que buscarlas _"De eso precisamente deseo hablar con vosotras, aunque primero deberíamos trasladarnos a un lugar más privado mientras Scott y Henry se encargan de que Logan no cause demasiados d_ _años_ _"_

Normalmente ni se daría la vuelta y hablaría con ellas telepáticamente, pero Laura, al igual que su padre, tenia una placa de adamantium en su cabeza que hacia dificultosa esa clase de comunicación y Hope era practicante de oclumancia, una técnica mágica que creaba un escudo alrededor de la mente del usuario que impedía a otras personas usar habilidades telepáticas en ellos.

Hablando de oclumancia, su existencia había sido una sorpresa agradable para otra telépata que conocían, Emma Frost. Charles todavía no entendía como Hope y Laura podían llevarse mejor con la antigua Reina Blanca del Club Hellfire que con la mayor parte de sus compañeros, aunque sospechaba que era porque esta había criado a sus cinco clones como a sus propias hijas en lugar de considerarlas solo copias de si misma, una actitud que solo había visto en Logan una vez que este había descubierto la existencia de Laura.

Suspirando otra vez, Charles las guío hacia su despacho, agradeciendo que por lo menos su buena relación con Emma no les había hecho copiar su estilo de vestir, incluso lo que esta denominaba "conservador", dado que solo haría la situación mucho más incomoda de lo que ya era.


End file.
